Malfoy Children are the Hardest to Raise
by Queen of Random -x
Summary: One-shot continuation of my other fic, "How I became Hermione Jean Malfoy." A Lucius/Narcissa pairing as they take care of Hermione and Draco's baby girl.


Author's note: Hehe. After my first fic, "How I became Hermione Jean Granger." I decided to write up another one-shot. Of Narcissa and Lucius taking care of their granddaughter while Hermione and Draco are alone in Paris. I hope you enjoy this! And remember, review, please.

Disclaimer: Nope, still not J.K or the W.B, sadly. )

-

"Now, we will be gone for seven days. You can reach us at anytime-"

"But at night, don't want any interruptions, do we?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Honestly, Draco." Hermione reprimanded him. But there was a smile on her face as she turned back to Lucius and Narcissa, "At any time," she said again loudly, giving Draco a pointed look, who had chosen that moment to turn away and play with Delicatus, "I'm sure I don't need to give you any advice on taking care of a Malfoy baby." she said to them with a grin.

Narcissa gave a soft chuckle, "Malfoy children are the hardest to take care of." she said, looking at Draco, who was holding the baby girl in his arms.

Lucius waved a hand in the air like he was finishing a deal, "Not to worry, Hermione, she will be just fine." he said as Narcissa took the squealing infant from Draco's arms.

Hermione and Draco say their goodbyes. Narcissa kissed Hermione's cheek, and the two left the manor with a pop.

"Malfoy children are always the hardest to take care of?" Lucius asked his wife incredulously.

Narcissa just smirked as she carried Delicatus off, calling back over her shoulder, "I would know, I've had to take care of two."

Lucius stood watching the retreating figure of his wife before chuckling and walking after her.

-

On the second day, Lucius had decided that Hermione and Draco were not allowed to have anymore children. It wasn't that Delicatus was a screamer or a crier, but somehow she was already able to break things by magic. Lucius had entered the bedroom to check on her and she was giggling. He found it odd so he checked her before she pointed at a broken, priceless, antique vase in the corner.

Now, he was sitting in his private study, writing a letter to Draco and Hermione about their daughter's behavior.

_Draco,_

_Your daughter, as it seems, has been blowing things up left and right about the house. So if you return home and find rubble where the Manor used to be, you can blame Delicatus. _

_Your father._

_P.S If you have another child, we're hiring a nanny._

Lucius sent it and decided he would retire to bed early. He bid his wife and grandchild a goodnight before walking upstairs and falling asleep. He did not bother to change at all.

-

"Lucius." came Narcissa's voice from downstairs, "Lucius, darling, a letter from Draco is here!" she said again and Lucius pulled himself from bed. He made his way to her in their dining area, noticing Delicatus sitting in her special seat, playing with her food rather then eating any of it. He sat down next to Narcissa, kissed her cheek and took the letter. He read it aloud as Narcissa helped Delicatus.

"_Father,_

_Oh, I knew we forgot to mention something before we left. Well, it's only four more days and we'll be home. It's very nice here, Hermione likes it more then I. She says it's a 'woman' thing, appreciating the beauty and what not. The only beauty I'm appreciating is her." _

Lucius paused to chuckle and Narcissa smiled to herself.

"_We're in a muggle part of Paris, I can't remember the name right now. Hermione says that you should try singing to her, Delicatus always calms down and sleeps for ages after that. With any luck, she'll sleep until we get back. _

_Draco. _

_P.S Why do we need a Nanny when we've got you two?"_

Lucius sighed and looked to Narcissa, who apparently had taken the idea to heart and was singing rather beautifully to the little girl. Within moments, Delicatus was asleep. Narcissa looked at him smugly and he just finished his breakfast.

-

Lucius had been counting down the days and there was only one left until they returned. Now, Lucius loved his granddaughter whole-heartedly. But every time he neared her, something exploded and he feared he would be next.

Hogwarts would have a fun time teaching this one. Narcissa said it was common in little children. Lucius remembered a time or two when Draco had blown things up. Lucius leaned against the door to Delicatus' bedroom and watched Narcissa read and play with the little girl.

Finally, Narcissa set the sleeping baby inside her crib. Then she turned, surprised momentarily, to see Lucius and she smiled.

"She looks so much like Draco, doesn't she?" she asked and Lucius heard the sadness behind her words.

He nodded and placed his arm around her, pulling her to him. She turned and embraced him warmly, something they had not done for a while. Then she placed her lips to hiss and granted him a sweet kiss.

Then they heard giggling. They broke apart to see Delicatus grinning up at them. Lucius sighed and moved to put her back to sleep.

-

"So she was just blowing things up?" asked Hermione.

Finally, they were back from Paris and Hermione took right away to examining Delicatus, making sure she was okay and not hurt. Making sure she was all right and checking for bruises, scrapes, cuts, sores. She checked her pulse a few times before finally setting her back down in the crib.

Narcissa nodded, "She narrowly missed Lucius' head once or twice."

Lucius smirked. Hermione smiled softly, "I'm sorry, I hadn't a clue how much of a handful she was." she said, "I've never noticed it before."

Draco grinned and kissed her cheek before turning to her father and motioning for him to follow. The two Malfoy men walked down the hall as Narcissa was exclaiming, "No trouble at all." over and over. Draco turned to his father, "Was she really that hard to handle?" he asked quietly.

Lucius shook his head, "No, she brought me and your mother closer together, we'd forgotten how much we missed spending time, taking care of a child." he said and Draco smirked.

"Well, would you ever consider watching her again?" he asked.

"Of course."

"Good, because I'm going to have to ask you and mother to help with taking care of her for a little while." he said and Lucius stopped.

"How long is a 'little while'?" he asked quietly.

"About nine months." Draco responded, looking proud of himself.

Oh, god.

-

Author's Note: Well, tell me how you liked it. Cute ending, right?


End file.
